Drabbles RIVAMIKA
by Gaia Neferet
Summary: Pequeños relatos de la OTP. Advertencias: OoC / AU. RIVAMIKA
1. Declaraciones

Declaraciones

—Es guapísimo — no apartaba la mirada de la persona a la que calificó como _guapísimo_, mientras movía la pajilla de un lado a otro, batiendo distraídamente su bebida.

—Claro que lo es, puede ser enano y malhumorado pero es bastante atractivo — declaró sin rodeos una mujer castaña, que junto a su amiga observaban la escena que tenían justo en frente.

—Ella en verdad es afortunada, también quisiera un novio como él — sus ojitos se iluminaban con la fantasiosa historia romántica que se creó en su mente, dónde ella encontraba al amor de su vida.

—También quiero un novio, pero no debe ser enano y mucho menos gruñón — río de sus propias palabras.

Frente a ellas Levi Ackerman, el chico guapísimo del que hablaban aquellas jóvenes, besaba tiernamente los labios de su ahora novia Mikasa.

—Es romántico, definitivamente me buscaré un novio.

—Quien diría que viviríamos para ver este momento — expresó la castaña con entusiasmo y algo de burla, pero en algo tenía razón, porque no todos los días Levi, el gruñón, Ackerman se le declaraba frente a todos a una chica, una tan bella como Mikasa, la inalcanzable, Ackerman, y ésta le respondía que sí.

**Estaba aburrida, así que he aquí un pequeño drabble para pasar el tiempo. Espero que al menos lo disfrutaran e imaginaran cómo se declaró Levi.**

**Obviamente**** es Petra quién mira la escena maravillada y Hanji es la que está con ella.**

**Hasta**** pronto.**


	2. Tal vez

Tal vez

Ella es orgullosa.

Ella es hermosa.

Ella es una niña.

Están dentro del auto, que aparcó frente a la maravillosa vista que ofrece la cuidad a los lejos desde un punto alto.

Ella mira atentamente el panorama, mientras él, no se pierde los detalle de los bellos rasgos de la joven asiática.

—Mikasa — su nombre es tan raro, pero también es tan bonito, el hecho de esa particularidad lo lleva a atesorar el singular nombre, tal vez de dónde viene sea común, pero para él es único.

—Levi — ella responde girando levemente la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Estás segura de esto? — preguntó seriamente.

—Claro que sí — respondió ella, acariciándole la mejilla izquierda — TE AMO ¿Cómo podría no estar segura de esto?

—Aún eres joven, podrías cambiar de opinión con el tiempo — él sentía miedo, en verdad la amaba, pero el problema era la edad, ella era joven y no tenía experiencia, tal vez ella un día conocería a un chico de su edad del cuál se enamoraría y lo dejaría solo.

—Si podría — ella pasó su mano por sus cabellos — pero quiero intentarlo, quiero vivir el momento, tal vez tú cambies de opinión con el tiempo, no lo sé y tú tampoco, solo vivamos el presente ¿Si?

Tal vez exageraba, tal vez no, pero nada detuvo el contacto de los labios de Levi que se apoderaron de los de Mikasa.

Tal vez ella lo dejaría, tal vez él, pero tal vez no, y tal vez tendrían un futuro juntos. El tiempo lo diría, mientras tanto debían vivir el momento.

**No lo sé, pero así salió.**

**Me encantó**** escribir esto, aunque no entro mucho en detalles, como por ejemplo cuánta es la diferencia de edad, pero prefiero dejarlo de esa manera y que ustedes imaginen la diferencia y otros detalles.**

**Hasta**** pronto.**


	3. Mi lugar favorito

Mi lugar favorito

—¿Mi lugar favorito?

—Si, ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? — miró curiosa a su contraparte.

—¿No puedo ser curioso por una vez? — rebatió, algo ofuscado e incómodo, incluso tal vez avergonzado.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo, haciendo que él bajará su escudo y declarara sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Quiero llevarte allá, sea cual sea tu lugar favorito, quiero llevarte y que ames más ese lugar porque estarás conmigo — acarició las hebras azabache de la mujer mientras hablaba.

—Lo último fue algo narcisista ¿No lo crees? — ambos soltaron una risa suave.

—Sin duda lo fue, pero quiero llevarte a dónde me digas y que ambos no olvidemos jamás esos momentos juntos, quiero vivir y tener aventuras contigo por todo el mundo, y creo que empezar con tu lugar favorito no es mala idea.

—También quiero tener aventuras contigo — dijo aquello abrazando al hombre junto a ella — pero mi único lugar favorito es aquí, entre tus brazos — lo abrazó con más fuerza y él correspondió de igual manera.

Pasaron varios segundos, minutos quizás, hasta que finalmente se separaron.

—No importa dónde, solo te quiero junto a mí Levi.

—También yo Mikasa — dijo él antes de besarla hasta dejarla sin aire y los labios hinchados.

Solo debían permanecer juntos para ser completamente felices.

**Es algo ¿cursi? ¿quién inventó esa palabra?**

**Como sea, este par necesita amor y yo quiero darles amor.**

**Hasta**** pronto.**


	4. Secretos

Secretos

Cuando Mikasa descubrió lo que su esposo, Levi, hacia a escondidas sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones y la impresión la golpeó de tal forma que ella seguía sin creerlo aún cuando la escena se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

La suave voz, aquella risa alegre.

¡Dios! ¡Jamás imaginó algo como eso!

Y su pecho se agitó, sintió el calor cubrir sus mejillas, pero sobre todo su corazón latió ferozmente, impulsado por la ternura de lo que tenía frente a ella.

Levi cantaba para el bebé, moviéndose de un lado a otro de forma graciosa, haciendo que el pequeño no dejara de reír.

Mikasa no se atrevió a interrumpir aquel momento. Solo se quedó quieta observando cada movimiento.

Mientras bailaba él dio una pequeña vuelta, encontrándose a su esposa en el proceso.

Mikasa vio como el bajaba los brazos rápidamente y ella no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios.

—Sigue, solo vine para guardar la ropa de Arthur.

**¿Qué?**

**A mí me encantó.**

**¿Y a ustedes?**

**Hasta pronto.**


	5. Distintos

Distintos

Mikasa es la chica gótica del colegio, una chica totalmente diferente al prototipo de mujer que alguna vez ideo tener de novia.

Claro que Levi tampoco era lo que ella había soñado. De hecho eran tan diferentes que nadie hubiera imaginado que se convertirían en novios.

Levi es atlético, los deportes son un pasatiempo muy provechoso, pero disfrutaba más de la música, escribiendo versos y componiendo melodías, que sin duda enamoraban a las chicas.

Mikasa es amante de la literatura de terror, aunque también tiene un gusto culposo por el romanticismo.

Él había decidido leer Orgullo y Prejuicio, el título era curioso y había captado su atención, después de todo buscaba algo de inspiración y creía que tal vez un libro ayudaría, por esa razón cuando le preguntó a sus amigos que libro leer, después de lo que él consideraba pésimas opciones, escuchó la delicada voz de Petra mencionar Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Después de terminar con sus deberes acudió a la biblioteca de la secundaria para buscar el libro.

Lo buscó dónde la bibliotecaria le había indicado, lo divisó a lo lejos, solo había uno, caminó para tomarlo y cuando sus dedos se aproximaban al libro este fue sujetado por otra persona. Quiso reclamar el libro, pero al ver que era la chica gótica de la secundaria se había limitado a preguntarle cuando terminaría de leerlo.

—¿Leerás Orgullo y Prejuicio? — había preguntado ella sorprendida.

—¿Por qué? ¿No puedo hacerlo? — preguntó él algo ofendido.

—No pareces ser alguien que lea libros como estos — agitó el libro entre sus manos delicadamente.

—No deberías ser prejuiciosa — la había retado con una sonrisa ladina.

Ella había entendido perfectamente la referencia, fijó su vista en él y se dio cuenta de que se marchaba, una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios.

—Puedes llevarte el libro, ya lo leí — mencionó consiguiendo que él se detuviera y volteara.

—Gracias, pero decidí comprar uno — y lamentó haber dicho eso cuando cayó en cuenta de que su pequeño monólogo estaba cargado de orgullo, que ella detectó inmediatamente.

—No deberías ser orgulloso — la pequeña sonrisa de ella burlándose produjo en él curiosidad y decidió tomar el libro que ella le ofrecía.

Desde entonces habían comenzado a hablar con frecuencia, comentando lo que pensaban de los libros que leían, para luego pasar a hablar de canciones donde Levi le enseñaba varias de sus composiciones, pidiendo algunos consejos y otorgando a Mikasa el privilegio de ser la primera en escucharlas.

**(...)**

—¿Qué te parece? — preguntó Levi después de cantar su nueva canción.

—Creo que es genial — dijo Mikasa con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se miraban fijamente, sus rostros estaban tan cerca.

—Creo que me enamorado de ti — dijo Levi, antes de atreverse a besar los labios de la sorprendida chica.

El contacto fue suave. Y un montón de sensaciones maravillosas recorrieron sus cuerpos.

Mikasa correspondió aquel, que era su primer beso, dejándose llevar por la calidez que sentía con Levi.

—Corrección, estoy enamorado de ti, Mikasa Ackerman — declaró él, cuando terminó el beso — ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Levi sintió su pecho agitarse aún más que cuando cantó aquella canción, que hizo especialmente para ella, temía que ella lo rechazara.

—Levi — Mikasa acarició el rostro de Levi tratando de calmar la ansiedad que hacía mella en él — Si — contestó, para luego acercarse y besarlo.

En la secundaria ella era la chica gótica y él era el vocalista de la banda No Name, que un buen día tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer más del otro y llegar a formar una relación, que con el tiempo se hizo fuerte y pasó a ser algo más.

**Esto lo tenía escrito hace ya mucho, pero modifiqué algunas cosas e incluí la parte de la declaración y besos.**

**Ojo****, no leí Orgullo y Prejuicio, solo vi la película Orgullo y Prejuicio más Zombies jajaja y me animaba a leer el libro pero hasta ahora no pude hacerlo. ¡Qué desastre!**

**Hasta pronto.**


	6. Despertando juntos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias**: Este drabble es un AU y también es OoC.

Despertando juntos

Ella temblaba ante el toque del par de manos grandes y ásperas, pero sobre todo frías.

—Deja de tocarme — dijo ella adormilada.

Las manos traviesas subían por su abdomen y se instalaban en sus pechos.

—¿Por qué? Me gusta hacerlo, adoro como tu cuerpo se estremece cada vez que te toco — Levi sonrió, las sábanas blancas cubrían sus cuerpos prácticamente desnudos.

—Me quedó claro anoche, y no estoy dispuesta a seguir soportando tus manos frías — dijo Mikasa despertando por completo, volteando, retando con la mirada a su esposo, quien le regaló una sonrisa.

—No olvides nuestros votos matrimoniales, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, calientes y fríos, siempre juntos.

El último punto hizo a ambos reír.

—Si no fueran tus manos frías lo primero que siento cada mañana estoy segura de que me encantaría despertar a tu lado — comentaba ella dibujando con sus dedos figuras sin sentido en el vigoroso pecho del hombre.

—Si tú no fueras prácticamente caliente no tendrías mis manos cada mañana sobre tu cuerpo — sus manos ahora recorrían la suave espalda de su esposa.

Ambos sonrieron cómplices de lo que sabían querían hacer. Ambos con un beso dejaron en claro que tan buen día sería ese.

**_Otro pequeño fragmento de lo que escribí para la OTP suprema. A veces me sorprendo cuando abro Word y encuentro estás cosas._**

Y es la verdad, puede ser raro, no lo sé, pero cuando abro Word y encuentro algo que me gusta, me pregunto si realmente lo escribí. Obviamente es porque ya había olvidado que siquiera existía jajajajajaja.

Esta es la segunda parte de "Distintos", en realidad, se supone era un oneshot, pero lo dejé. Poco tiempo después publiqué esta parte como drabble en Tumblr.

Así que si lo leíste en Tumblr, esto NO es un plagio, yo soy miraiphoenixblue.

Por eso razón puse la misma nota que en Tumblr, la que está en negrita y cursiva.

Hasta pronto.


	7. Sorpresas

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: AU / OoC.

Sorpresas

Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían fuera, empapando todo, eran levemente visibles, empujadas por la ventisca que las llevaba de un lado a otro, Mikasa escuchaba a la perfección la melodía que los elementos creaban, era suave y reconfortante de alguna manera.

Fue su entorno la que sumió la mente de Mikasa en una profunda concentración, que no se percató de la persona parada atrás.

Reaccionó, cuando un par de gruesas y calientes manos se posaron sobre sus caderas.

—Vamos, regresa a la cama — la voz del hombre era serena.

Mikasa sintió como las manos del hombre dibujaban círculos en sus caderas y ella de pronto sintió calor.

—¿Qué pasa si me niego? — preguntó ella con un tinte travieso en su voz.

—Lo haré aún en contra de tu voluntad — respondió Levi besando el hombro izquierdo de Mikasa, ella tan solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y unas bragas.

—Hazlo — declaró el desafío.

Él no respondió, y cuando Mikasa se percató, Levi la cargaba, llevándola cual costal de papas sobre su hombro, dejando que su traviesa mano recorriera sus glúteos.

Aún era temprano, y era domingo, aprovecharon la mañana para satisfacer su deseos y cuando se detuvieron fue para comer algo y luego, volvieron a encerrarse en aquella habitación.

**(...)**

Mientras preparaba los informes que su jefe le pidió, Mikasa sintió un leve mareo, tal vez no comer nada desde temprano le estaba afectando.

Levi no debía saberlo, detestaba cuando él la regañaba como si fuera una niña pequeña, ya tenía suficiente con que la llamara mocosa.

Escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta de su oficina.

—Soy Jean ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó su compañero de trabajo.

—Si, pasa — respondió sin dudar.

—Aquí están los papeles que me pediste — dijo extendiendo ante ella una carpeta.

—Gracias — tomó la carpeta y empezó a revisarlo, a ella llegó un fuerte y desagradable aroma —Creo que te pusiste mucha loción — los mareos se hacían cada vez más insoportables, se levantó rápidamente, corrió hacia los sanitarios.

Tras eternos minutos, que no contó, porque mantuvo la cabeza a la altura del inodoro y vómito.

Se levantó aliviada, agradecía que aquel tormento terminara.

**(...)**

No era un día especial, ni el cumpleaños de nadie, pero aún así quería hacer algo especial.

Mientras picaba las verduras y calentaba la charola a fuego lento, escuchaba la radio. Estaba dispuesto a preparar uno de los platillos favoritos de Mikasa.

En el fondo agradecía salir temprano del trabajo, el sexo entre ellos era fascinante, pero quería pasar el tiempo con ella, con momentos que recuerden como románticos, y esta cena debía ser una de ellas.

Después de veinte minutos de picar, freír, y todo lo que necesitaba para preparar la comida, Levi esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su novia.

Diez minutos aburridos transcurrieron, cuando Mikasa llegó, pasó de largo, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, encerrándose en el baño.

Levi supuso que tuvo un mal día en el trabajo. Aún así tal vez la sorpresa la animaría y fue tras ella.

Golpeó levemente la puerta antes de entrar, y la encontró con una pequeña cajita en las manos, _prueba de embarazo_, inscrito en el objeto.

—¿Estás embarazada? — fue lo único que logró preguntar. Su garganta de pronto tenía un nudo, a sus pulmones le faltaba aire y una sensación cálida se expandía en su pecho, el ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. Y cuando estuvo a punto de sonreír ella se enfocó en él y dijo:

—No, bueno no lo sé — bajo la mirada a la caja.

La expresión de su novia no era precisamente lo que esperaba. Una mirada afligida y una seriedad abrumadora era todo lo que veía.

—No pareces feliz, no con la posibilidad de que te encuentres embarazada.

—Levi, es complicado, de acuerdo, si resulta que estoy embarazada, ¿cómo cuidaremos de él o ella? — Mikasa se sintió incomprendida — no crees que aún no estamos listos para tener un bebé, siendo honesta no es lo que quiero, al menos no por ahora.

—Solo usa la maldita prueba y luego hablamos — necesitaba tranquilizarse y lo sabía, espero en la sala mientras ella se realizaba la prueba.

**(...)**

Mikasa sintió náuseas nuevamente, mientras en sus manos sostenía el pequeño objeto, marcando dos líneas en ella.

Una pequeña vida crecía en ella.

**¿Qué?**

**Ahora les toca imaginar cómo termina esto.**

**Hasta**** pronto.**


	8. Otro día más

Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Otro día más

_Lunes _

Abrió la pequeña puerta de su casillero, aún era temprano y eran pocos los estudiantes que rondaban los pasillos, caminando hacia sus correspondientes aulas, no hubo sorpresa en el semblante de la chica de hebras azabaches cuando encontró un sobre rojo en su taquilla.

Levantó con cuidado la misiva y antes de siquiera abrirla, su hermano habló molesto a su lado.

—¿Por qué te siguen enviando cartas de amor? Acaso no basta con desecharlas — cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, sus ojos verdes estaban encendidos por el enojo.

—Tal vez porque eres tú quien las desecha — miró a su hermano con diversión — además esta persona no es alguien que se rinda fácilmente Eren, siento curiosidad, me gustaría conocerlo, espero que él pronto revele su identidad — sonrió.

—Por favor, poemas y palabras que digan cuánto te admiran, esas cosas las puede sacar de los libros — rebatió, tratando de convencer a su hermana de que la persona que le enviaba cartas era un farsante, que seguramente quería jugar con ella — Mikasa deja de perder el tiempo con este chico y mejor invita a salir a Levi, él es una buena opción, el jueves vendrá a casa para hacer un trabajo que nos dieron en química, está es tu oportunidad — el brillo en sus ojos se intensificó, pero esta vez fue de emoción, uno de sus más grandes deseos era convertir a su hermana en la novia del capitán de baloncesto, Levi Ackerman.

Mikasa solo atinó a poner los ojos en blanco. No entendía la obsesión de su hermano con el enano de Levi, ella jamás sería la novia del enano amargado.

—Deja de pensar en estupideces — zanjó ella cerrando la puerta de su casillero y guardando la carta en su mochila.

—Vamos Mikasa, entre ustedes hay química — decía Eren imaginado a su hermana con Levi — Espérame — replicó, viendo como su hermana ya estaba a una distancia considerable.

**(...)**

_Miércoles_

Caminó cauteloso, verificó que nadie rondara por los pasillos, detestaría encontrarse con alguien en circunstancias tan vergonzosas, cuando se aseguró de encontrarse solo, extrajo de su maletín un sobre de color rojo, metiéndolo con cuidado por debajo de la puerta del casillero.

Suspiró, cada vez que dejaba una carta sentía que estaba frente a una bomba la cual debía desactivar, si alguien lo encontraba parado frente a ese casillero, sin duda la bomba explotaría.

Buscó su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras revisaba los mensajes caminaba lejos del casillero.

—¡Enano! Buen día chiquitín — saludó su siempre enérgica amiga, apareciendo de repente.

—Ya vete a cagar cuatro ojos — saludó él a su manera.

Era otro día más en la secundaria Kyojin. Otro día donde alguien confesaba sus sentimientos por medio de una carta, donde alguien sentía algo crecer en su interior con cada misiva en su casillero, donde los planes de alguien parecían frustrados por un admirador secreto, pero... ¿Qué importa? Solo era otro día más en la secundaria Kyojin.


End file.
